


Free

by Secretfurrydragon



Series: Free [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Acceptance, Alone, Death, Depression, Empty, Lost - Freeform, Suicide, feelings of worthlessness, free - Freeform, no one understands, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretfurrydragon/pseuds/Secretfurrydragon
Summary: This is about a person who is suffering from depression and has suicidal feelings. She thinks she is worthless and empty. No one wants her so she jumps and ends the pain. She realised on the way down she is finally free for the hurt and pain. But she doesn't realise the world mourns her lost.Warning: She does commit suicide and ends her life.





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> The Reader she feeling alone and empty. Suffering from depression she ends her life. 
> 
> Warnings: please do not read if it will trigger you to harm yourself. It's just a story and how I was feeling when I wrote it. This story has suicide and death in it. 
> 
> Remember to Always Keep Fighting this is me keeping up the fight. Me expressing my feelings without hurting myself. 
> 
> I hope I have help someone with the story. You are not alone. 
> 
> Unbetaed all mistakes are my own. Comments always welcome.

I'm sitting here in the dead of night just listening to the sounds around me.  
I don't feel anything, I feel empty, hurt, alone and most of lost.  
I feel this crushing weight on my chest like I can't breathe. I'm scared and afraid of what might happen.  
Am I suppose to feel this way like no one cares or wants me.  
Like I'm totally alone.  
No one understands the pain and heart break I'm going through. It's hard to make your mind think of positive things when you've never had anything positive in your life.  
Why do I have to look happy when I'm dying inside. Always have to smile be happy. Well I'm not happy and it hurts to be happy.

Why can't people just leave me alone I want to shut out the world and just not be apart of it.  
I want to feel love and be loved.  
I want to feel happy and be happy.  
I just want to feel something instead of this death.  
It's getting harder to breathe and I just don't want too.  
I wish the pain would stop and feel nothing.

They are right I am a nobody and worthless.  
I mean nothing to them.  
I wouldn't be missed if I was to just end it all.  
Maybe I should just jump and fly threw the air like a bird.  
To freefall to the concrete below.  
With my broken shattered body I laid there.  
Will no name or life.  
The pain will stop.  
Yes it would be so easy for me to jump.  
No one would care!!

I jumped and I've never felt so free and alive.  
I fall through the sky not making a sound as I feel the air on my face.  
The wind whipping my clothes and hair.  
I finally realised I found my peace as I finally hit the ground hard.  
My lifeless body lying there while people walking around me.  
Horrified at what they see no one helps.  
I lie there until finally help arrives.  
They are too late another statistic like the rest.  
I am finally at peace.

 

But she was wrong the world fell silent as it mourns her lost as another person took their life. 

 

Please if you feel like the Reader please seek help with family, friends or even counselling. Don't be like the Reader and give up and end your life it's too precious to just give it away. Fight for it and we will fight with you. AKF. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos. 
> 
> Please remember you are not alone and always keep fighting. 
> 
> You are important to me and the SPN family and actors so please remember we are always here for you. Keep fighting the good fight and you will be stronger.
> 
> I have decided to write another chapter to this story to what happens after she commits suicide. I hope you continue to read my story.


End file.
